From Enemies, To Allies, To Something Else?
by Mikihisa 'Thunderwolf' Uematsu
Summary: A slight Halo and Metroid Crossover. Set in an alt universe of the ‘Haloid’ video made by Monty Oum. Co-written With HitoKiri Wolf. She attacked first, he defended, their fight ended and they teamed up against a common foe...DISCONTINUED!


Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Metroid, or 'Haloid'

In order for this story to be understood you'd have to watch Monty Oum's 'Haloid' Video first before reading. Go to Youtube and look up Haloid (click on the first result which reads "Master Chief Vs Samus") the story is set after the Spartan switches places and takes the full impact of the landing after the explosion.

I know a lot of people didn't like the ending of Haloid and I wanted to make a different ending to the video with help from my friend who I've co-written this story with.

The Spartan in the Video is **Spartan-458 Nicole (**from the Dead Or Alive 4 video game) NOT Master Chief (Aka: **Master Chief Petty Officer John-117). **Those of you who have read the books will know that Master Chief is not the ONLY Spartan in the Halo universe. There are more than 30 Spartans in the Halo universe both males and females.

Summary: A slight Halo and Metroid Crossover. Set during the final minutes of the 'Haloid' video made by Monty Oum.

A/N: There will be some small changes to the Metroid and Halo storylines.

Also, I will admit that I have never been interested in/or played Halo and/or Metroid. Hito-Kiri wolf being the big freak of shooter games that he is however has played all three parts of Halo and read the books and has written most of this chapter (Partially due to the knowledge of the Halo Universe and Partially because he is a very good and Descriptive writer) We haven't played any of the Metroid Prime games however so we don't know exactly how Samu's character really is. So we'd like to give an early apology if Samus seems too OC to any Metroid players/ Samus Fans out there.

One more thing: this fanfiction was originally meant to be a one shot...however since Hitokiri wolf is a good writer and since he has a habit of being TOO descriptive (to the point of writing a goddamn novel for a simple five paragraph essay from what I heard) we have agreed to make this a three chapter fic.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

1-1-1

_**Prologue: From Foes, to Friends, To...wait...what? O.o**_

Samus smiled slightly seeing the visor of the helmet raise and meet her gaze. The blue clad female placed her hands on the Spartan's helmet and pulled it off. The Spartan was a male with long black hair and deep sapphire colored eyes. He looked to be around his early twenties and had deathly pale skin.

Her hand lightly traced over the males right eye. The bounty hunter having kicked him directly in the visor with a turbo boost enhanced kick. The visor of the helmet was smashed open on the left side and blood was splattered over it. Samus looked at the male guiltily, "I'm sorry about your eye" she said in an apologetic tone, his right eye was swollen and slightly blackened.

"It's fine, you did what you had to do" the male spoke in a calm tone.

Samus helped the Spartan remove the rest of his green armor, revealing a skin tight black armor that showed off his Herculean frame. She clasped his hand tightly in her own before helping him stand.

The Spartan -being dizzy from the impact of crashing into the rooftop from the earlier explosion and from the sudden movement- staggered a few feet forward and would've gone face first into a wall had he not placed his hands in front of him stopping his movement. The fact that he had his hands on either side of Samus' head and that the bounty hunter had her hands on his waist to prevent his face from hitting the wall …was a complete coincidence.

"Sorry…" the Spartan said. He slowly pushed himself away from the wall and for the first time noticed just how close he was to the blonde...he practically had her pinned to the wall.

Samus seemed to realize this as a small blush spread across her cheeks. The Spartan leaned in until his lips were just inches from her own, "you didn't seem so nervous before when you were on top…what changed?" he asked in a low seductive tone.

He chuckled watching the blush on the Bounty hunters face increase. He pushed away from her, "just kidding…no offense…I just don't know you that well" he said with a smile, "My codename is Spartan 613, my birth name is Kenji Yoshijiro"

"My name is Samus…Samus Aran"

"Samus?…in History a Spartan Admiral went by that name…yet…somehow it is quiet fitting to you…and it has a nice ring to it" he smiled slightly and held a hand out, "pleased to meet you"

"Same here" she clasped his hand.

The two had seemed to form a kinship between them. As they walked towards another part of the rooftop they had crash landed on in the now covenant free city they began to converse with each other about their lives.

Samus told of the space pirates that had ravaged her home planet, told of the chozo race that saved, raised and then trained her…and then told of how the covenant had glassed what remained of the chozo race causing Samus to seek vengeance.

"I see, I guess we're not that different from each other…every person now fighting in the war has lost someone or something to the covenant" Kenji said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

He then told Samus of how he became a Spartan, the kidnapping at a young age, the experiments undergone, the training, the other Spartans, the results of the war.

"And here I am after all of that" he said. The two had walked towards to the other side of the rooftop and had found a nice view that showed them not only the ocean but the results of the massive nuclear holocaust which had taken every covenant in the city out. Kenji leaned against a nearby railing and sighed while staring at the sky.

Samus stared at the Spartan before she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Kenji blinked and looked at Samus he couldn't help but blush slightly seeing her own azure eyes lock onto his sapphire ones.

Kenji was unsure of what to make of the blue clad female's arm around him. His whole existence from age six had gone by with strict training and nerves of steel...till now.

His weary deep blue eyes gazed at Samus and studied her eyes. He found that she felt the same as he did. Feeling the warm sensation radiating from his skin beneath his suit where her palm lied confused him 'Is this attraction or something more...?' he thought.

Thinking he'd better not be rude and not wanting to hurt the bounty hunter, he slowly let his right hand slip from the railing and slip across her back to rest on her shoulder with a firm grip.

Taking his sapphire eyes away from her gaze and blushing heavily to himself, he focused instead on the sunset, had he not kept his gaze away he would've seen the reaction on Samus features.

While Samus intended her touch to be friendly in line of what he just told her, she expected the same male response that most warriors had to just keep staring on and only nod, she was rather surprised and slightly embarrassed as he wrapped one of his arms around her in return with such a firm grip. Her face resembled Kenji's very quickly. Samus only looked down between them, past the railing to the water below and looked straight at Kenji once again, 'how much farther can this go on?' she wondered.

She decided to test that.

Samus dropped her arm from his shoulders and turned herself to face him slightly, and then she purposely pushed herself into the curve of his upper arm and pressed herself slightly onto his chest. She wasn't looking Kenji in the eye, feeling him tense up instantly at her new position against him.

Much to his amazement Kenji began to feel a little disappointed when he felt Samus lower her arm from his shoulder...Only to feel like he was at rigid attention seconds later from how tense he became upon feeling her snuggle her back into the right side of his chest, then closing her slender but strong fingers around his forearm and pulling his arm tighter about her.

No longer wondering about his own intentions as he now knew something was happening; his body and mind were beginning to like the feel of her body against his.

Kenji's face was still beat red but he felt himself relax and giving into the blonde's embrace. He wondered what Samus was really thinking while his left hand slipped from the railing and rested his palm on her blue clad hip, feeling her tense now under his fingers. Kenji calmed down his thoughts...his voice came out steady. "Samus, is it normal to feel this close despite the fact that we could've killed each other?"

"Kenji..." the bounty hunter began "...I have to admit something to you... in truth your the only person that's come close to killing me...and that in itself I find very alluring about you" Samus herself could not believe the words that just softly left her lips, strangely her heart finding them just, while lifting her head back into the solid comfort his bicep and pectoral provide, her silky golden hair rubbing into his suit.

She tilted her head back a bit more to look at the male's face, sapphire eyes meeting each other.

"I could say the same about you Samus" The words left his mouth before Kenji could stop himself. Emotions that he had never allowed himself to bring to light now spoke for him. He unconsciously slid his fingers from her hip and traced them along the strong but flexible material of her zero suit and felt her abdominals through his finger tips

Samus shivered at the feel of his fingers and held her breath, wondering where his fingers would stop. She felt slightly disappointed but secretly thrilled as his hand ended up on her right hip, fully embracing her while his soft words echoed in her ear.

Samus involuntary squirmed in his arms, resting her left hand on his forearm across her stomach, tracing her fingers along the steel bands of muscle beneath the black matte material of his suit, her right doing the same to his arm around her shoulders.

Still looking up at the man she had found respect for...despite the attempts to kill him not to long ago, something about his serious yet embarrassed looking pale face along with his hair covering the slightly bleeding wound to his eye, made her want to know more about him.

Kenji noticed the shiver and grew somewhat worried," Something wrong Samus?"

"Nothing Kenji...I just..." She couldn't finish, a lump in her throat forming, she twisted herself in his embrace, surprising herself as she rested her cheek on his chest and listened to his strong heartbeat, her fingers slid up his well developed back and settled there.

Now it was Kenji's turn to feel odd, raising an eyebrow at her sudden tone, then her shift in position and feeling her warm breath through his suit along with her traveling fingers.

Not sure how to respond and moving his hands away from her briefly he slowly brought them back down to rest on her shoulders and her curved back. "Umm...Samus? You're sure that battle didn't unnerve you in anyway?"

Inside her mind Samus wanted to tell him that their battle together unnerved her in more ways then he could possibly know. She bit her lip hard enough to draw some blood to prevent herself from actually saying it, her hands slipping farther up and over his shoulder blades to cling at the broad muscles that made his toned shoulders.

Her silence and actions were beginning to confuse him before he reminded himself that prior to meeting this warrior of a woman, ALL of his previous experience with the opposite sex had strictly been military and most of them were SPARTANS like himself and were like sisters to him...Samus however...could NEVER fit into those categories.

Kenji started combating these feeling as best as he could, his eyes now turning from the top of her head to focus on the gleaming horizon, still feeling tired from all he had been through the past couple days and lowered his chin to rest atop her head.

While this gesture seemed simple enough to Kenji, Samus on the other hand took it differently as the steady beat of his heart and the warmth radiating from his dark suit were beginning to make her close her eyes in comfort. Feeling his chin resting softly atop of her head and the tighter grip of his arms made her knees become weaker as her cheeks become flushed once more.

"Samus..." Kenji started off slowly, looking at the sun one last time and breathing in the fresh sea air deeply and the scent of her pixie blonde hair, holding her gently at arms length and examining her weary looking face.

Samus looked at him questioningly but still partially red from the way he looked at her, her knee's still weak and becoming a little weaker at the tender way his thumbs were rubbing her skin through her suit on her shoulders, she swallowed once more softly while turning her gaze up to meet his " Yes Kenji?" she asked.

"If you could ask for anything in this brief window of peace..." he closed his eyes before slowly opening them again, "…what would it be?"

Samus was barely listening to him as he spoke, wondering briefly if he was asking her consent…or it was just fate, it didn't matter to her either way and she simply responded by taking her arms away from his torso and placing her hands to his chest and maneuvering him to lean into the railing, sweetly smiling up at him with a small blush on her cheeks once more and just slipping her forearms around his neck and pressed her slender body to his and giggling at the expression on Kenji's face " I kind of want to finish what I started before the freak shows decided to ruin the moment..."

Kenji blushed at that and was too stunned to say a word.

"To tell you the truth Kenji...I saw your visor flickering and was trying hard to see past that shimmering gold mirror to see the face of this warrior that was captivating me so with his stubborn ability to actually give me a fight..." Kenji's blush intensified at her compliments "…imagine my sweet surprise that this man was the one beneath the gold mask..." Kenji smiled back at her a gently ran a hand through her golden locks Her voice was sweet and sincere to him, a smile on her lips as she spoke, tilting her head to one side and taking one hand from his neck to gently slide her gloved hand over his smooth pale cheek, admiring his young but handsome face.

Kenji could not trust himself to speak for that one moment as her hand caressed his face, knowing inside his mind she was probably wondering if he was a battle scarred veteran inside the mask...his appearance probably shocked her as much as her appearance did him. The male blushed darker remembering the slight pause in the fight after Samu's true self had been revealed...the slight armor malfunction.

Kenji's hands were subconsciously sliding up behind him to the rail and grasping the iron tightly that he could vaguely hear the groaned straining of it beneath his fingers as Samus drew closer to his face, admitting to himself that Samus was just too beautiful to deny what she wanted...and he wasn't in anyway going to resist.

Deciding to embrace it as best as he possibly could...and quite literally as his fingers slipped from the railing to quickly wrap themselves around her waist and pull her up to him, tilting his head and closing his sapphire eyes, the last thing he saw was Samus doing the same, feeling nothing but the firm and curvy warmth of her body pressed against his. Her soft moist lips against his own had to have been the best sensation he had ever felt...

.. But if there was one thing had could have ruined all this wondrous sensations that Kenji has never experienced before, was the fact that a very familiar voice pierced through the haze of his comfort with Samus.

"Here I was worried about you and wondering if you survived that blast...and I find you kissing some blonde woman...Just who is she anyway?" An amused sounding female voice said from the top of small building nearby.

Kenji opened his eyes and reluctantly untangled himself from Samus's warm embrace and held back the groan he should have let out. His eyes looked apologetically at Samus before turning around and facing the owner of the voice.

Samus felt disappointed. Whoever this person was that interrupted them was one of Kenji's allies. She was surprised when she too looked at the owner of the voice, that it was another 'Spartan' as Kenji called his group, kneeling on one of the rooftops above them.

Samus held back her frown as this woman in the same green armor Kenji was wearing undid the clamps at her neck, and with a hydraulic hiss...lifted the helmet off her head. Shaking her head and letting her hair fall to her neck, the new comer lowered her helmet to sit on her knee. Samus was shocked to see that this young woman looked nearly identical to Kenji.

"In any case, I'm glad to see you're still alive big brother" the female chirped happily shocking Samus. "After Dr. H saw your armor's signal disappear along with the command for your bomb activated she sent a few of us down here to find out what happened"

"I assume once you tell her I'm alive that there is an evac bird standing by correct? And please tell me that was the last of the covenant presence in this city" Kenji sounded quite sincere, as he had no wish to fight the covenant at the current moment without his armor.

He recalled earlier that the last of the covenant soldiers were in this city and the Captain aboard the human cruiser he was dispatched from believed the ODST personnel onboard

"Intel from the spooks say the planet is now cleared of all covenant infantry." The young woman pointed her hand into the sky and extended her index finger. "Problem is in space there are still 'snags ' going on if you catch my drift big brother...but our fight on the ground is finished. By the way...who is this woman?" Kenji's sister lowered her hand slowly back to her side. Clear deep blue eyes giving Samus a once over, noticing the high color fading from the blondes pale cheeks, taking in the delicate but strong features of her face.

"Samus Aran... meet my sister, SPARTAN - 149. Her real name is Kiyumi Yoshihiro." Kenji closed his eyes, placing one hand on his stomach, the previous aches and pains coming back now. He free arm extending and moving from woman to woman.

"Pleased to meet you" both females said in unison.

"Nii-san, what happened to your eye?" Kiyumi asked, looking away from Samus and noticing the blood dripping from Kenji's eye.

"Lets just say dear sister...I may have finally met my match." Kenji's free hand moved up to his eye. He pressed his palm carefully to his wounded eye and winced at the sharp stinging sensation, he quickly ignored the pain and banished it from his awareness. He brought his hand back to look at the deep red crimson in comparison to the jet black material of his glove.

Kiyumi as she was now identified looked warily in the blonde's direction, knowing full well he must've meant her. Till now she had never seen any soldier, covenant or otherwise come even close to bringing her brothers demise before. Kiyumi looked away from the two of them for a moment and noticing what was left of her brother's armor to her right in a small pile.

The dark haired female told hold of her helmet and gracefully dropped from the edge of the raised ledges on the roof they were currently on. Stepping swiftly to where her brother's helmet lay. Kenji watched as his sister bent over and retrieved his fallen helmet and raised it close to her face. From where he was standing he could see the many dents and scuffs in the faded emerald paint. The once golden reflective visor missing the upper left portion of the reinforced glass, still running on its own battery the visor kept flashing from mirrored to clear. "Hmmm...it would take quite a lot of force to do this Oni-san."

"Noted, dear sister" Kenji responded quietly, trailing the fingertip of his index finger over his cheek, smearing the bit of blood that ran down over his pale skin.

"Anything else you wish to add into your analysis?" He said to her, looking at Samus from the corner of his vision and stood straight once more. Listening intently and heard the distant roar of a drop ships thrusters.

"No Oni-san...nothing more." She responded quietly while turning the helmet around in her grasp and peering into it...noting tiny pieces of the visor inside along with some blood smearing the inside of the helmet, aware as the roar of the pelican drop ship become closer. "Nothing at all..."

-End of chapter 1-

Please review…flame if you want to…Hitokiri-wolf and I shall make smores from them -


End file.
